Umidus Inardesco
Umidus inardesco (literally "wet-kindling," in reference to the term "born dry" for those without magic) is a controversial medical procedure by which those born without innate magic can attain magical abilities of their own. The process is sometimes colloquially known as "jumpstarting", as it involved finding a willing magic user to inject a little of their own magic into the patient, to "ignite" any potential magic within. Though an ancient procedure on Bruma, umidus inardesco has slowly fallen out of favor or even been illegalized in most of Vistelo, as it has always had limited success and seemingly unavoidable side effects on the patients. Pacts Umidus inardesco comes in different packages, or "pacts." Though all patients of umidus inardesco gain largely the same pool of spells, the type of spellcaster they receive it from can touch their spell selection. Each has its own associated benefits and risks, though of the main three, Divine is both the most sought and the most dangerous. Nature Pact The Nature pact, designed for those who wish to wield the same magic as druids or rangers, gives the recipient limited control over the natural world. However, recipients of the Nature pact often find themselves with often undesired illusory and beguiling powers, so much so that it is the least popular pact. (Same as the Archfey pact.) Arcane Pact The Arcane pact, designed to bestow the kind of magic wielded by sorcerers or wizards, gives the recipient a larger pool of arcane magic. Recipients of the Arcane pact sometimes report a feeling of loss of control, with powers they've never had before wreaking hell on those around them. (Same as the Fiend pact.) Divine Pact The Divine pact is the most erratic of the pacts. Designed to give the patient the power of a paladin or cleric, every Divine pact has resulted in what can only be described as a corruption of both the patient and the donor. The patient still receives divine magic as advertised, but what god, if any, those powers represent is unknown, or even unknowable; their magic manifests as swarming tendrils and unblinking eyes, and in extreme cases the patient themselves seems to be in the thrall of something. Despite this, the Divine pact is the most popular among those who seek umidus inardesco for power. (Same as the Great Old One pact.) Other Pacts Customization of your pact is available on request, often those seeking magic from a particular school. Each pact also comes with a selection of a spellbook, a magic weapon, or a familiar, which develops given time to acclimate to one's new abilities. Controversy Umidus inardesco is illegalized in most of Vistelo for its unpredictable side effects, which many see as a punishment for a perversion of the natural order. The Divine pact in particular has often fallen under heavy scrutiny; its detrimental effects to both patient and donor are seen as just deserts for trying to bestow on another god-given gifts. The continued persistence of the procedure despite its severe drawbacks is seen as preying on those born dry who are desperate to fit in in an increasingly magical society, and despite its illegality there is still a booming black market for it. Category:Vistelo